Kaya
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Appearence Kaya is a fairly tall, thin, blond girl. She is pretty and yet despite her fortune is rarely seen in anything but simple neat clothing, be it a plain long dress or "common" clothing such as a skirt and jacket. Personality Miss Kaya is a young rich girl and leads a (now) happy and healthy life with little care. When she was first introduced she was a sickly girl, but later it turns out she was just worrying herself into sickness. She is care free and very trusting towards others. Relationship Friends Kaya is in debt with her friend Usopp and has grown fond of him very much since he saved her life, more so then she ever had done so in the past. She was willing to listen to Usopp's tales knowing he was a liar, yet incapable of accepting some of the grim realities when the stories become serious about Kurahadol, believeing him too be loyal and faithful to her. One Piece manga - Chapter 27, Miss Kaya doesn't believe Usopp's lie about Kurahadol. Since the Kuro inccident she understands he wants her only to be safe and happy which is why he told those stories to her when he was in the village. She made a promise never to tell anyone about the Blackcat Pirates attack. One Piece manga - Chapter 40, Kaya makes her promise. She keeps up to date with any information that is realised on him in the newspapers and vows that no matter what condition he is in when he returns, she will nurse him back to health. Since Kurahadol went, Merry seems to have him as the servent she turns to. She also keeps in touch with the former Usopp pirates and talks to them whenever the update on the Straw Hats gets round to them. Enemies Until his deception was revealed, Kaya had always been fond of Kurahadol, even leding to dismiss Usopp's stories that he was lying about him being a pirate. One Piece manga - Chapter 27, Usopp's warning. When she discovered everything was a lie she became upset and could do nothing as he betrayed her feelings on purpose, upsetting her in the process. One Piece manga - Chapter 34, Kuro betrays Kaya's feelings. Family Parents Kaya's parents are dead. They died by "accident" according to Kuro and were not part of his plan to gain her riches. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro on Kaya's parents. From Kurahadol, we learn her father had loved his daughter very much and wished nothing but the best for her. One Piece manga - Chapter 25, Kuro states her father would not have wanted his daughter to be unhappy. Other Kaya may have other family, however the storyline may never touch on this idea. Kurahadol mentions that if Kaya died without signing a will with her fortune being left to him, the mansion will go to relatives. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro mentions if Kaya dies without signing the will he cannot possibly inherit her fortune as he isn't family. History Karahadol Kaya is a rich girl who gets an inheritance after her parents died. Kaya becomes sickly, and her caretaker Klahadore often tends to her. Arrival of the Straw Hats Secretly, the town liar Usopp would visit her and tell her tall tales that make her laugh and feel better. One Piece manga - Chapter 24, Usopp pays Kaya a visit to tell her a tale. However, Klahadore was very disapproving of this and eventually kicked Usopp out and made Kaya believe that he is a bad influence. One Piece manga - Chapter 25, Usopp is kicked out by Kurahadol. The same day, Usopp overheard an conversation between Klahadore and Django, a hypnotist. Klahadore was really Captain Kuro and revealed that he planned to kill Kaya for her money - the last three years he has just been toying with the young woman. One Piece manga - Chapter 26, Kuro's plan revealed. Usopp tried to warn Kaya about the plot, but Kaya believes that he is lying; she rebukes him when he insists that he is telling the truth, even going so far as to slap him. One Piece manga - Chapter 27, Usopp's warning. The Murderous Plot Kaya is later informed of the truth by Merry, another servant of hers when he is attacked by him during the night suddenly. One Piece manga - Chapter 31, the truth is revealed by Merry. Despite the risk, Kaya confronts Kuro during a battle between Kuro and his men and Monkey D. Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Zoro. Kuro reveals that he tried to kill Merry. Kaya aims a gun at Kuro, but she drops it and cries after Kuro talks about how he was publicly at her side and how much he wants to kill her. Usopp tells the Usopp's Pirates to protect Kaya. Ninjin, Tamanegi, and Piman, flee with Kaya to the forest. One Piece manga - Chapter 35, The Usopp Pirates flee with Kaya into the forest. Django chases after them. When the children try to sneak up on Django, he attacks them and threatens to kill them. Kaya threatens to kill herself unless the children are kept alive. As she has not yet signed a will that states that Kuro is to get Kaya's worth when she dies, Django would be in trouble if she kills herself at this point, so he agrees to leave the children alone. The children pretend to be knocked out when Django forces Kaya to sign the will. Right before Django is able to slice her throat apart, Usopp's pirates ram him with a shovel. After Django knocks them away, Usopp and Zoro appear. Zoro slices off a branch with his sword, while Usopp hits Django with his Secret Technique Shooting Star attack, saving Kaya's life. One Piece manga - Chapter 39, the end of Jango's pursuit after Kaya. Later she and the Usopp Pirates make a promise to never tell anyone about the Kuro inccident. One Piece manga - Chapter 40, Kaya makes her promise. Thanks and Farewell After the incident, Kaya gave the Going Merry to Luffy and his group of pirates as gratitude for saving her life. Instilled with a new sense of health and determination, Kaya decided then that she would study to become a doctor one day, and hopefully help others in need as Usopp once helped her. One Piece manga - Chapter 41, Kaya present the Straw Hat Pirates with the Going Merry. Translation and Dub Issue In the original Anime and Manga, Kaya threated to cut her throat with Jango's Chakam to make him stop hurting the boys. However in the 4Kids dub, they had Kaya struggle with the Chakram as if it has a mind of it's own, Jango told her amateurs should not be using it. Also, in the scene in which she points a gun a Kuro the 4Kids dub edited it into Usopp's slingshot instead. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Kaya is currently ranked the 46th most popular character in One Piece. Related Articles *Usopp *Captain Kuro References Category:Human Category:Female Category:East Blue Characters Category:Doctors